


Grupa C

by Korusomi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fights, Human, Vampires
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korusomi/pseuds/Korusomi





	Grupa C

Szłam przez las, lecz nie mogę powiedzieć, że spokojnie, ponieważ cały czas zachowywałam czujność. Wiedziałam, że deptają mi po piętach i wkrótce zaatakują. Moją prawą rękę schowałam do kieszeni i czekała na wyciągnięcie pistoletu, który był ukryty w dziurze, która przypadkiem kiedyś się pojawiła, gdy się nią bawiłam z nudów. Naboje za to miałam schowane w lewej kieszeni. Nie było ich za wiele, ale miałam nadzieję, że wystarczy ich. Jeśli tak nie będzie to już po mnie. Naboje nie były takie zwyczajne, były stworzone z drewna. Właściwie wewnątrz ono było, a z zewnątrz wyglądały jak najzwyklejsze naboje. Dlaczego akurat z drewna? Ponieważ zwykłe naboje tylko te potwory by zraniły, a te jeśli trafią w miejsce gdzie powinno znajdować się serce to umrą. Tak, działały one jak kołek, a moimi przeciwnikami były cholerne wampiry. Jednak one nie były takie jak w bajeczkach, że od słońca się spalą i żyją wiecznie. Nie, mogły spokojnie za dnia sobie chodzić i żyły dłużej od nas - ludzi, lecz nie wiecznie. Czemu mnie chciały zabić? Powodem jest moja krew. Posiadałam bardzo rzadką grupę krwi, tak zwaną grupę C. Pojawiała się u niektórych osób i była dla wampirów niczym narkotyk dla ludzi. U mnie w rodzinie zaistniała pewna tradycja odkąd mój praprapraprapraprapradziadek odkrył, że posiada grupę C, a mianowicie dopóki nie odkryjemy do czego służy ta krew musimy być z inną osobą o tej grupie krwi, ponieważ tylko wtedy ona przechodzi na potomstwo, bo inne ją zagłuszają. Dlatego po tym jak zostałam ostatnią członkinią mojej rodziny zmieniłam nazwisko i dołączyłam do łowców wampirów. Zabiłam już wiele wampirów, dlatego dostałam od nich przydomek Pieśni Śmierci.   
Usłyszałam cichy gwizd. 'Nareszcie' pomyślałam 'Za chwilę zaatakują' I tak się właśnie stało. Po chwili wyskoczyło zza drzew piątka wampirów. Szybko wyciągnęłam pistolet, który już wcześniej załadowałam i zastrzeliłam dwa pierwsze wampiry, a następnie zaczęła się walka wręcz. Mimo tego, że teoretycznie jestem zwykłym człowiekiem jakoś nadążałam za nimi. Kiedy nadarzyła się okazja strzeliłam do jednego w „serce". Zostały dwa. Gdy jeden z nich chciał mnie uderzyć w twarz, szybkim ruchem zablokowałam prawą ręką atak, a następnie lewą ręką złapałam go za przed ramię, podcięłam nogi i wywaliłam na ziemię. Zanim cokolwiek zdążył zrobić jego „przyjaciel" strzeliłam. Przez jakiś czas wymienialiśmy ciosy z ostatnim, aż w końcu i jego czas życia został zakończony.'Szybko poszło...' pomyślałam. 'Za szybko...' Zaczęłam szybko rozglądać się za kolejnymi, lecz nikogo nie zauważyłam.' Cholera...To na wszelki wypadek przygotuję się do kolejnej walki.' Zaczęłam załadowywać pistolet, gdy nagle poczułam, że nie mam już naboi. 'Jak to możliwe? Przecież je brałam...' W tej chwili zza krzaków wyszedł czarnowłosy chłopak. Miał niebieskie oczy i był ubrany w szarą bluzę i czarne spodnie. Kiedy się jemu lepiej przyjrzałam już wiedziałam z kim mam do czynienia. Był wampirem. Po czym to poznałam? Miał ledwo zauważalną czerwoną obwodę w swoich oczach. Byłam przerażona, nie miałam już naboi, a on mógł z łatwością się mną pożywić, a potem zabić. Czekałam, aż wreszcie mnie zaatakuje, lecz on tylko stał i się na mnie patrzał. W końcu ruszył, lecz gdy na chwilę zamknęłam oczy nie poczułam bólu, a za plecami było ledwie wyczuwalne ciepło. Obróciłam się i zobaczyłam go jak walczył z drugim wampirem. 'Czemu on to robi?' Zdziwiłam się, bo zawsze uważałam wampiry za swoich wrogów i chyba nikogo to nie dziwi. Przyglądałam chwilę się tej walce, by po jakimś czasie zaćmienia mózgu w końcu zrozumieć,  że przecież powinnam uciekać i to zrobiłam.  Nie wiedząc gdzie powinnam uciec, bo oczywiście w takich momentach mój mózg musi iść na urlop, zaczęłam biec w tą samą stronę co wcześniej szłam. Biegłam ile sił w nogach, bo słyszałam za sobą różne dźwięki, wiedziałam, że to wampiry wychodzą z ukrycia. Już powoli zaczynałam być zmęczona, gdy nagle ujrzałam światło. 'Nareszcie! Miasto!' ucieszyłam się w myślach, a nowa nadzieja sprawiła, że znalazłam jeszcze jakieś ukryte siły do biegu. Niestety w tej samej chwili zza krzaków wyskoczyła wampirka o blond włosach. Już wystraszona miałam zamiar zacząć biec w inną stronę, jednak ta mnie złapała za rękę i pobiegłyśmy dalej w stronę miasta. 'Czemu te wampiry mi pomagają?' cały czas zadawałam sobie to pytanie w głowie, jednak nie znajdywałam żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Kiedy wreszcie byłyśmy blisko miasta wyskoczyła kolejna wampirka, ale ta miała brązowe włosy i już miała zaatakować, lecz wyprzedziła ją jakaś blondynka . Nie widziałam jej oczu, ale wiedziałam, że jest człowiekiem. 'Chwila... Czy to Janna? Nie ona przecież za bardzo by się bała postawić wampirom... Więc czemu wygląda jak starsza wersja mojej przyjaciółki? Nic nie rozumiem...' Nagle poczułam, że ktoś ciągnie mnie za rękę. To ta blondynka co wcześniej. Chciała dalej biec, więc nie miałam innego wyboru jak biec za nią. Biegłyśmy tak przez dłuższy czas, lecz już żaden wampir nie wyskoczył nam na "przywitanie". W końcu dotarłyśmy do jakiegoś domu. Był to zwyczajny dwupiętrowy,  biały domek. Jednak w środku zdawał się być o wiele większy niż z zewnątrz. Znajdował tam się bardzo długi korytarz, który dalej prowadził pod ziemię. Nagle podeszła do mnie jakaś kobieta. Wyglądała na około 40 lat, miała brązowe włosy z siwymi prześwitami, a jej oczy były koloru zielonego, co najdziwniejsze miała jeszcze mniej dostrzegalną czerwoną obwodę niż u wampirów- co oznaczało,  że posiada grupę C. Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Nie martw się nic Ci nie zrobimy- powiedziała takim łagodnym głosem, że w pewnym stopniu jej uwierzyłam. Jednak nie bez powodu od tylu lat działam sama, odkąd straciłam całą moją rodziną nie umiem nikomu ufać, co najwyżej do tego stopnia, żeby podać swoją nową tożsamość. Chciała do mnie podejść, jednak mój nieufny wyraz twarzy dał jej do zrozumienia, że to bezcelowe.- Nazywam się Rose, a wampirka, która Ciebie tu przyprowadziła to Kat. Może zdejmij kurtkę?- zaproponowała, a ja z lekkim wahaniem uczyniłam to. Wtedy ich oczom ujawniła się dosyć pokaźna plama krwi na mojej koszulce.- Zabierz ją do najbliższego pokoju i niech się położy na łóżku. Ja pójdę po opatrunki.- zwróciła się do blondynki i szybkim krokiem popędziła w głąb korytarza, a Kat zaprowadziła mnie do jakiegoś pokoju. Nawet nie zdążyłam się rozglądnąć i już jakimś cudem leżałam na łóżku. Dziewczyna podciągnęła mi lekko koszulkę i mimo tego, że była wampirem to na widok mojej rany, aż się skrzywiła. Po chwili przyszła Rose i przemyła mi ranę,  a następnie założyła mi opatrunek. Gdy skończyła chwilę przyglądała się swojemu dziełu i lekko pokiwała głową na znak, że się nada.  
\- Ani mi się waż wstawać.- powiedziała głosem nie przyjmującym sprzeciwu, a ja nie mając innego wyboru skinęłam lekko głową. Po chwili zostawiły mnie samą w tym pokoju. Zaczęłam się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Nic wartego uwagi. Zwykła jasnobrązowa ściana, drewniana podłoga, pod oknem był fotel, a obok mały stolik. Łóżko na którym leżałam było drewniane, ale materac za to boski. 'Jak ja dawno nie leżałam na czymś tak wygodnym..' pomyślałam, a następnie wygodniej rozłożyłam się na łóżku.'Cholera... Skoro nie mam naboi, to będzie trzeba je zrobić, ale nie mam składników... Może później się kogoś zapytam o nie...' Nagle usłyszałam kroki i od razu zaczęłam przyglądać się drzwiom. Po chwili weszły tu dwie osoby, to była ta dziewczyna co wygląda jak Janna oraz ten czarnowłosy wampir.  
\- No ej! To mój pokój wypad!- oburzył się chłopak za co oberwał od blondynki w bok.  
\- Ogarnij się spójrz na jej opatrunek.- syknęła do niego, wzrokiem pokazując na mój brzuch. Ten nadal niezadowolony odszedł i usiadł na fotelu.-Ja jestem Janna,  a ten idiota to Cas.- przedstawiła się z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Mai.- powiedziałam tylko tyle. Nie ufałam im. Nie miałam zamiaru im zaufać. Wszyscy ostatecznie zostawiają w beznadziejnych momentach. Mimo wszytko ciekawość wzięła górę i zapytałam się dziewczyny. -Znamy się? -  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się ciepło i podeszła do mnie, a następnie delikatnie, uważając na moją ranę, przytuliła mnie, a ja z powoli cisnącym się uśmiechem na twarzy zrobiłam to samo.  
-Już myślałam, że mnie nie pamiętasz... -powiedziała po chwili, gdy sie odsunęła.  
-Ciebie, wariatko? Nigdy! -odpowiedziałam z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha. Zaśmiała się.  
-Kto to mówi? Hm? Dziewczyna co bez chwili namysłu wyskoczyła przez okno z 5 piętra! -odbiła piłeczkę. Zaśmiałam się na to wspomnienie.  
-Nah... U mnie to rodzinne...-posmutniałam lekko na wspomnienie o rodzinie.  
\- Wampiry Ci to zrobiły?-zapytała Janna po chwili milczenia, wskazując na ranę, a ja spojrzałam na nią jak na idiotkę.  
\- Nie, Święty Mikołaj... To chyba oczywiste, że te potwory.- odpowiedziałam, zapominając o tym, że jestem w jednym pokoju z krwiopijczą bestią, która mnie uratowała.  
\- Nie wszystkie wampiry to potwory.- powiedział czarnowłosy.  
\- Ah... Może i masz rację... Jednak większość wampirów, które spotkałam chciały wypić mi krew do ostatniej kropli. Nie słyszałeś może o rodzinie Dragneel? NIKT z tej rodziny nie umarł śmiercią naturalną, choć z tego co wiem nie mieli z żadną wampirzą szychą na pieńku.- kiedy mówiłam o tym ledwo się powstrzymywałam przed rozpłakaniem się. Jednak tego nie zrobiłam bo by wydało się, że to ja. Widziałam nawet parę śmierci członków mojej rodziny to był okropny widok. Zwłoki rozszarpane na kawałeczki, bez krzty krwi i życia w sobie. Mój starszy brat, Natsu uratował mnie. Schował mnie gdy słyszał gdy nadchodziły wampiry, ale sam nie zdążył. Siedziałam tam dobrych parę godzin. Byłam przerażona. Bałam się, że to tylko chwilowe i zaraz wyskoczy mi na twarz jakiś wampir, a następnie wyssa moją krew do ostatniej kropli. Gdy w końcu postanowiłam wyjść pierwsze co zobaczyłam to ciało mojego brata. Miałam wtedy 8 lat, a mimo to tylko smutno spojrzałam na to, poczym zaczęłam się pakować i uciekłam z tego miejsca. Jak najdalej.  
\- Wiem, że masz wielki uraz do wampirów, jednak na pewien czas musisz się pomęczyć z ich obecnością.- powiedziała blondynka.  
\- Z powodu tej rany? Pfff... Nie ma takiej opcji. Miewałam gorsze i jak widać daję sobie nawet radę.-  
-No dobra, ale chociaż poczekaj, aż przestanie tak krwawić. Co najmniej z... tydzień, proszę. Nie są tu tylko jedynie wampiry, ale i ludzie z grupą C.- mówiła z prośbą w oczach dziewczyna.  
\- Eh... No dobrze...- zgodziłam się z niechęcią.  
\- Będziesz ze mną spała w pokoju, więc będzie trzeba jakoś przetransportować. Co będzie trudne...-  
-Mogę normalnie chodzić- przypomniałam i już miałam wstać, ale blondynka od razu mnie powstrzymała.  
\- Nie wolno Ci wstawać, ale jakoś to zrobimy... Cas, zaniesiesz ją. - rozkazała Janna.  
-Nie będzie mnie ten zboczeniec dotykać! Sama pójdę! -zaprotestowałam.  
-Nawet mnie nie znasz! Nie masz prawa mnie nazywać zboczeńcem! -zbulwersował się szatyn.  
\- Ale na takiego wyglądasz. -powiedziałam spokojnie.  
-A ty wyglądasz na krasnala ogrodowego, a jakoś nie powiedziałem byś wracała na swoje miejsce, czyli do ogrodu! - Nie wytrzymałam. Wstałam z łóżka, bardzo powoli i spokojnie do niego podeszłam. Z mojej twarzy nie dało się nic kompletnie wyczytać. On za to patrzał na mnie spokojnie. Złapałam go za lewą rękę, pociągnęłam do siebie, tak że spadł z fotela'Będę miała kogo denerwować przez ten tydzień... 'Pomyślałam, a ja nie mogłam powstrzymać uśmiechu co się cisnął na moją twarz i w tym samym czasie usiadłam mu na kolanach. Uniósł lekko prawą brew, a na jego twarzy pojawił się flirciarski uśmiech.  
\- Nie teraz krasnalu, nie jesteśmy tutaj sami. -powiedział czarnowłosy, co było jego najgorszym pomysłem na świecie. Położyłam mu rekę na klace piersiowej, cały czas patrzeliśmy sobie w oczy i niby to przypadkiem ześlizgnęła mi się, przez co uderzyłam go z całej siły w jaja. Szybko zeszłam zadowolona z chłopaka, który już po chwili leżał na podłodze wijąc się z bólu. Ostatecznie jednak udało mi się przekonać Jannę i Rose, więc zboczeniec nie miał szansy mnie dotknąć.

Tak minęło sporo czasu. Mimo to, że miałam zostać tylko tydzień to zostałam tam na stałe. Trudno mi to przyznać, ale jednak nie wszystkie wampiry są takie złe. Mimo wszystko nie mam zamiaru im ufać. Dowiedziałam się, że trafiłam do jakiejś organizacji, która ochrania ludzi z grupą C. ' Że też moja rodzina do takiej nie trafiła. Może nadal ze mną by byli...' pomyślałam, a łzy, które tak długo już powstrzymywałam wyszły w końcu na świat. Płakałam jak małe dziecko, które upadło przez kamień na ziemię. Czułam, że ktoś jest w pokoju, ale nie umiałam przestać. Nagle poczułam, że ktoś mnie przytula, a ja od razu wtuliłam się w tą osobę. Nie ważne kto to był, ważne że próbuje mnie pocieszyć.  
Kiedy już się wreszcie uspokoiłam, spojrzałam na osobę, która mnie pocieszała, a był nim Cas.  
\- Wyglądasz okropnie- powiedział ze skrzywionym uśmiechem oraz współczującym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Już miałam Ci podziękować za pocieszenie, ale nie zasłużyłeś.- odpowiedziałam na jego nie miłą, lecz szczerą uwagę.  
\- A co ja pies, żeby zasługiwać na bezwartościową nagrodę?-  
\- Jak zwykle zadufany w sobie materialista...-  
\- Nie prawda. Gdyby tak było nakrzyczał bym na Ciebie, bo teraz mam całą mokrą bluzę.- zauważył spoglądając na daną część swojej garderoby. Miał rację, była mokra jakby ktoś wrzucił ją do wody.  
\- To pewnie czegoś ode mnie w zamian chcesz.-  
\- Nie praw...da. No dobra mam do Ciebie prośbę.- w końcu przyznał, a ja słysząc to cicho się zaśmiałam.  
\- No dobra, mów o co chodzi.-powiedziałam przyglądając się pogodzie na dworze. ' Pada śnieg!' Zauważyłam. ' Trzeba będzie cieplej się ubrać i przygotować na to, że Janna i Kat wyciągną mnie na dwór. Nie chce mi się, ale... może być zabawnie.' Spojrzałam na Cas'a, ale ten patrzył w podłogę i nic nie mówił. Trwaliśmy w takiej ciszy i jako że moja cierpliwość się skończyła, przerwałam ją.  
\- Dajesz. O co chodzi? Pomyślę czy Ci pomóc... -powiedziałam. Jednak on dalej milczał. W pewnym momencie usłyszałam kroki, a po chwili drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich blondwłosa wampirka.  
\- Cas, Rose Cię woła. Chyba coś przeskrobałeś.- powiedziała czarnowłosa budząc swojego brata z dziwnego transu.  
\- Cholera, zapomniałem. Miałem iść z Niną na zakupy. Ta baba mnie zabije!- doznał olśnienia Nightsky, ale zanim poszedł powiedział do mnie. -Jeszcze o tym pogadamy. -Chciałam coś odpowiedzieć, ale już go nie było. Dziewczyna spojrzała na mnie zaskoczona, a ja tylko zwruszyłam ramionami.  
\- Janna czeka na dole. Idziesz?- zapytała Kat.  
\- Nie mam i tak nic innego do roboty.- powiedziałam patrząc na mój mini warsztat gdzie leżały niedokończone naboje. ' Mam nadzieję, że Rose pamięta o tym drewnie.' Poszłam na górę, bo pokój mój i Janny, tak jak większości mieszkańców, był pod ziemią, założyłam swoją fioletową kurtkę, kochane, wysokie, czarne Nike, a następnie tego samego koloru rękawiczki. Ledwo otworzyłam drzwi i już oberwałam śnieżką w kurtkę. Spojrzałam w miejsce z którego nadleciała i ujrzałam Ukimę. Była to rudowłosa dziewczyna o zielonych oczach z taką samą czerwoną otoczką jak ja, Rose i Janna, czyli posiadała grupę C. Szybko ulepiłam śnieżkę i rzuciłam w rudzielca, lecz ta szybko uniknęła jej i po chwili leciała w moją stronę śnieżna kulka. Szybko odskoczyłam, ale oberwałam dwoma z drugiej strony.  
\- No ej! Trzy na jedną! To nie fair!- oburzyłam się,szykując śnieżne "pociski" i unikając wrogich strzałów.  
\- Życie jest nie fair!- odpowiedziała Kat.  
\- Też prawda...- poprałam ją.   
Rozpętała się walka na śnieżki. Nie mam pojęcia ile trwała, bo w pewnym momencie odeszłam na bok, gdyż miałam zamiar odpocząć, lecz usłyszałam jakiś głos, brzmiał bardzo groźnie, ale ja oczywiście ciekawska osóbka zaczęłam iść w jego stronę. Po jakimś czasie ujrzałam czarnowłosego mężczyznę. Z wyglądu strasznie przypominał Cas'a i własnie w tej chwili zobaczyłam, że właśnie z tym idiotą rozmawia.  
\- Co ty wyrabiasz tutaj? - spytał mężczyzna ze wściekłością w głosie.- Powinieneś ją śledzić, a nie łazisz z jakimiś rozpieszczonymi laluniami.-  
\- Przepraszam, kazali mi iść po zakupy z Niną...- zaczął się tłumaczyć Cas, lecz przerwał przez cios zadany przez tego wampira. 'Czyżby to był jego ojciec?' pomyślałam.  
\- To następnym razem odmów i rób to co do Ciebie należy. Chyba, że...- tutaj się obleśnie uśmiechnął.- Chyba, że chcesz pozwolić swojej małej siostrzyczce pocierpieć?-  
\- Zostaw ją w spokoju! Obiecałeś!-  
\- Ty też, Cas. Jednak coś nie dotrzymujesz tego.-  
\- Dotrzymuję!-  
-To gdzie jest ta dziwka?-  
\- N-Nie wiem...-  
\- No właśnie... Spadaj jej szukać!- złapał Nightsky'a za bluzę i rzucił przez płot. Szybko schowałam się za najbliższe drzewo, ale mężczyzna nawet nie spojrzał na chłopaka i odszedł w swoją stronę. 'O kogo chodzi? Przecież nikt nie ma u nas z wampirami na pieńku...Oprócz mnie.' Powoli podeszłam do Cas'a, a ten wystraszony odskoczył ode mnie, gdy byłam dosyć blisko niego.  
\- Słyszałaś wszystko?- zapytał ze strachem w głosie, a ja w odpowiedzi tylko westchnęłam i lekko skinęłam głową.  
\- O mnie chodzi prawda?- spytałam, a młody wampir lekko posmutniał i przez pewien czas się nie odzywał.- Rozumiem to za tak- już miałam odejść, gdy zatrzymał mnie jego głos.  
\- Wiem, że jesteś ostatnią z Dragoneel'ów.-odwróciłam się do niego, jednak na mojej twarzy nie widać było żadnych uczuć.  
\- Co z tego? Chcesz mnie zabić? Proszę bardzo, masz właśnie idealną szansę. Już i tak za długo unikam tego losu.- spojrzałam w niebo, które było widać przez gołe gałęzie drzew i uśmiechnęłam się.- Może w końcu spotkam moją rodzinę.-  
-Nie... Ja tego nie zrobię. W dodatku nie chodzi o zabicie Ciebie.- zaskoczona spojrzałam na niego.- Chodzą plotki, że nie jesteś jedyną uratowaną Dragneel'ówną.-  
\- Plotki to plotki. Nikt nie żyje.-  
-Skąd to niby wiesz? Czemu nie masz nadziei, że ktoś przeżył?-  
-Może dlatego, bo widziałam jak umiera moje rodzeństwo? Albo widziałam szczątki ciała mojej mamy? Widziałam już tak straszne rzeczy, że już zapomniałam co to nadzieja.-powiedziałam smutno, a w jednym oku pojawiła się pojedyncza łza, która po chwili spadła na zimny śnieg.  
\- Nawet tutaj nie miałaś nadziei, że wreszcie będzie dobrze?-  
\- Nie. Nadzieja na lepsze jutro już według mnie nie istnieje- odpowiedziałam i odeszłam wolnym krokiem do pokoju. Nikt mnie nie zatrzymywał, nikt nie atakował śnieżkami, a gdy weszłam do środka Rose poczęstowała mnie ciepłym kakaem na co odpowiedziałam sztucznym uśmiechem. 'Widzisz Natsu jak bardzo jestem do Ciebie podobna? Tak jak ty udaję szczęśliwą mimo tego, że taka nie jestem. Jednak ty umiałeś pocieszać, ja nigdy nawet nie próbowałam, bo wiem, że nie wyjdzie tak jak powinno.' Na wspomnienie o starszym bracie jak zwykle pojedyncza łza spadła na podłogę. Na szczęście już wtedy siedziałam u siebie w pokoju, więc nikt tego nie zauważył.  
\- Znowu płaczesz. Dziwne, że wszyscy uważają Ciebie za taką wesołą.- usłyszałam głos Cas'a.  
\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Teraz nawet bezwartościowej nagrody nie dostaniesz.- powiedziałam ze wzrokiem wbitym w krajobraz za oknem.  
\- Cały czas zimna oraz oschła tylko i jedynie dla mnie. Mam się czuć wyróżniony?- odezwał się półżartem czarnowłosy, co z nieznanych powodów mnie rozśmieszyło.  
-Ech... Jest już ze mną naprawdę źle, że takich żartów się śmieję.-  
\- Popieram. Jednak to jakaś odmiana, bo płakanie nic nie pomoże, lepiej spróbuj patrzeć na pozytywy w tym wszystkim. Na przykład: Poznałaś mnie.-  
\- Jesteś idiotą.- jednak mimo wszystko zaśmiałam się. Usiadł obok mnie i przyglądał mi się chwilę.  
-Wiesz, że wampiry chcą się pozbyć Ciebie ze względu na własne bezpieczeństwo?-zapytał się po chwili milczenia.  
-Pff... Mogli ze mną nie zaczynać, a teraz będzie na mnie. Jednak ja mam pewnego asa w rękawie.- uśmiechnęłam się na myśl zdziwionych twarzy moich ofiar. Zobaczyłam, że Cas przygląda mi się zaciekawiony. -Nie bez powodu jestem nazywana Pieśnią Śmierci. Potrafię tak jak wy, wampiry posługiwać się magią. Zapewne to dzięki grupie C. Jednak ma to swój koszt, bo jak sam wiesz na tym świecie nie ma nic za darmo. Za każdym użyciem część mnie przestaje być człowiecza i staje się wampirza. Jest jednak to powolny proces i odbiera mi to człowieczeństwo kawałeczek po kawałeczku. -Chłopak milczał i rozmyślał nad tym co powiedziałam, a ja zaczęłam opowiadać o moim odkryciu, o rodzinie i w ogóle po raz pierwszy przed kimś się tak otworzyłam...  
\- Dobra, ja tu gadam i gadam, autobiografię Ci walnęłam taką, a tak naprawdę nic o Tobie nie wiem... - po opowiedzeniu historii mojego życia nagle odkryłam.  
-Co chcesz wiedzieć? -zapytał w prost czarnowłosy.  
\- Co z twoją siostrą?-zapytałam, a wtedy chłopak lekko posmutniał, ale w oczach było widać nienawiść. Chwilę milczał, a po chwili westchnął cicho.  
\- Na początek powienienem Ci powiedzieć jak się ogólnie tutaj znalazłem. Widzisz... Nigdy nie lubiałem swojego ojca, a jako że miałem paru kumpli, obgadałem z nimi wszystko i uciekłem. Miałem wtedy 12 lat. Początkowo wszystko szło idealnie. Kumple się wywiązywali z tego co obiecali i spałem u nich. Tak minęły trzy tygodnie... Wtedy skończyły się opcje nocowania, zacząłem łazić bez celu po mieście. Wtedy spotkałem Rose, zaproponowała mi żebym u niej zamieszkał, ale pod jednym warunkiem: Miałem nikogo nie krzywdzić. Co oznaczało dla mnie brak krwi. Mimo to zgodziłem się, bo nie widziało mi się spać pod gołym niebem. Zabrała mnie do tego domu, załatwiła pokój, jedzenie, no wszystko co było potrzebne do życia. Jak widzisz nie okłamała mnie, nie oszukała... Żyję. Stała się dla mnie jak matka...-uśmiechnął się lekko, ale na krótko, bo znowu posmutniał.-Jednak nie trwało to długo... Zapewne wiesz o tym jak to jest z rodziną Nightsky'ów. Jak wysoko są postawieni, wpływowi i w ogóle. Więc pewnie nie zaskoczy Cię fakt, iż mój ojciec wykorzystał te swoje znajomości i mnie znalazł... Spotkałem go gdy przechadzałem się spokojnie po mieście w poszukiwaniu ewentualnego zajęcia. Nie owijał w bawełnę powiedział wprost, że jeśli chcę by moja siostra była cała i zdrowa muszę znaleźć Ciebie lub twoją siostrę, a następnie śledzić by znaleźć drugą. Wiesz, miałem odnaleźć Was obie, ale nie spodziewał się by mi się udało obie z Was. -  
-Ona. Nie. Żyje. Tak trudno to zrozumieć? Odeszła. Nie ma jej. Nie wróci. Nigdy. -przerwałam mu z wręcz złością w głosie, lecz widać było, że wspominanie o rodzinie mnie boli. Kogo by nie bolało ma moim miejscu? Cas spojrzał na mnie ze współczuciem na twarzy.  
-Czemu nie masz nadzieji, że może jednak-zaczął jednak ja znowu mu przerwałam.  
-Nie żyje. Nie chcę znowu cierpieć z powodu jakiś cholernych plotek, więc daruj sobie. -  
Westchnął. Tylko tyle zrobił. Byłam z tego zadowolona, że nie zaczął mi robić wywodu na temat tego, że powinnam mieć nadzieję i inne takie bzdety.  
-Kontynuując. Evelynn jest dla mnie najważniejszą osobą na świecie. Od zawsze troszczyłem się o nią jak mogłem. Odganiałem chłopaków co jej dokuczali, pocieszałem gdy ktoś powiedział coś jej przykrego. Zawsze byłem przy niej. Przynajmniej starałem się być. Nie zabrałem jej ze sobą, bo bałem się że to wszystko nie wypali i będę męczyć się na chłodzie. Nie chciałem by musiała przez to przechodzić... I to był błąd. -zacisnął zęby, a także dłonie w pięści. - Ten pieprzony chuj, wymyślił, że jeśli mu nie pomogę to on... -Nie potrafił nawet tego wypowiedzieć na głos. Rozumiałam co czuł, a przynajmniej domyślałam się. Nie wiem jaki impuls sprawił, że go przytuliłam, ale to zrobiłam. Chwilę siedział sztywno, lecz po chwili się rozluźnił i lekko się przysunął bliżej mnie. 'Może i nie jest takim stu procentowym zadufanym w sobie dupkiem?... 'Pomyslałam, a w głębi siebie cieszyłam się z tego powodu. Nie wiem czemu. Po prostu cieszyłam się i już.


End file.
